


Drinking Songs

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moira and Raven spend an evening drinking and singing bawdy songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Songs

After a heavy day of training, Raven ended up in the kitchen with a bottle of brandy she snicked from Charles’ study. Usually she avoided drinking for how it affected her ability to maintain her cover but tonight she just needed to cut lose. Erik’s words about being only half what she could be while using her ability to keep her true form hidden had stayed with her. Erik seemed to get her in a way Charles didn’t.

“What’s that you’re humming?”

Raven jerked around to see Moira standing in the door way. The CIA agent looked tired and aggravated. Raven remembered she’d been tucked away in a small parlor room all day long talking to Langley. Seeing how Moira had been treated with derision and scorn while at the CIA, Raven figured she was seeking a quiet corner to relax in.

“It’s an Oxford drinking song I picked up while waiting tables at the campus.”

Raven pushed the bottle across the table as Moira slumped down in the chair beside her. She drank a shot straight from the bottle, not even choking on it. Raven just looked at her in surprise.   
Moira grinned at her as she slide the bottle back to Raven. “Large Scottish family and several years spent globetrotting mean I can hold my alcohol with the best of them. Also, your English songs are very weak.”

With that, she burst into a very bawdy song about lasses and ale that had Raven laughing so hard she was clutching her sides. When Moira was done, Raven responded with another song she’d picked up in Oxford.

Moira grinned at her and they spent the next few hours drinking and singing. By the time the bottle was empty, Raven was feeling fuzzy and lightheaded. She could feel her control slipping until her disguise flickered into her true form. She struggled to find her control, partly embarrassed at Moira seeing her like this and partly angry that she had to hide.

“Don’t.”

Moira’s voice was soft, her hand reaching out to rest lightly on Raven’s. Raven looked into her eyes, seeing only acceptance from a human where she’d only seen scorn and terror before.

“You’re lovely just like this”

Raven looked long and hard into Moira’s eyes, before she hesitantly turned her palm upwards, tangling her fingers through Moira’s. They stayed like that for a long time, Raven in her natural form, savoring the warmth of Moira’s skin against hers.


End file.
